


Yalk Bible

by iamstaringdirectlyatyou



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Crack Fic, Milk Fic Reference, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamstaringdirectlyatyou/pseuds/iamstaringdirectlyatyou
Summary: You ever wonder what the world would look like if Yakko and Milk were together forever~
Relationships: milk/yakko, yakko/milk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Yalk Bible

Part One: Yakko and Milkiet

Have you ever been judged or hurt by your relationship? Have you ever been hurt unintentionally? Have you ever loved someone so much but you can’t have them? Have you ever tried milk? Now I know what you might be thinking, milk? In a love story??? But do not judge quite yet, this story is better than any other kind….this story is yalk.

Yakko Alvin Warner was having quite a day with the love of his life, Milk. Milk was quite beaut from their lucious glass to their milky interior, they were a blushing face of joy.  
“So Milkie,” Yakko said with a grin on his face, “What should we do today?”  
The gracious Milk could not respond, in fact, this Milk never responded to Yakko in their sentient years of life. Yes, they were alive and well. And yes they loved Yakko, or at least that’s what Yakko thought. The Milk spoke in tilts and turns and Yakko basically had to assume what the Milk said. The Milk shook around twice implying that they wanted to go to chuck e cheese but only for the pepperonis on the pizza.  
“Okay so let’s go.”

When they arrived at chuck e cheese Yakko and the Mik got judgement and stares from everyone. Was it the fact that he was feeding milk pepperonis? Or was it the fact that Yakko kept blowing Milk kisses every other moment that he wasn’t feeding Milk.  
Eventually some Karen went up to him, “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Whatever do you mean?” Yakko asked as he fed the Milk another pepperoni.  
“Why are you putting peperoni in your milk?!”  
“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Yakko quipped, “And besides Milk isn’t mine yet we’re still dating!”  
“...” Karen made a blank stare at Yakko, “You are crazy that isn’t ‘Milk,’ it’s milk, an inanimate object!”  
“How DARE you!” Yakko said in disgust while getting up from his seat, “Just because Milk isn’t like you doesn’t mean that they deserve to be disrespected like that!” Yakko then storms out of Chuck E. Cheese with Milk in his hand. He sits down at a bench and looks at Milk. Milk was so fragile, so delicate. Yakko felt really bad that Karen was rude towards Milk, “I’m sorry Milkie,” Yakko started tearing up, “our love shouldn’t have to have so many people who judge us,” Yakko then kissed the glass of milk, “I will protect you forever,”  
The milk then tilted to the left implying that they wanted Yakko to go to the Pp-sychaitrist.  
“Why there?” Yakko asked. He hasn’t seen the Pp-sychaitrist ever since his siblings left.  
The milk tilted back and forth implying that they should go NOW.  
“Okay, okay I’ll see Scratchy.”

Part 2: Dr. Pp-sychaitrist

Yakko ran into the Pp-sychaitrist’s office, with Milk in hand. Yakko sat down on the couch and said, “Scratchy, my milk told me to come here...so I came here.”  
“Zour milk told zou?” Scratchandsnifflis questioned, “Yakko I haven’t zeen you zense the inzedent, are you okay?”  
“Actually Scratchy,” Yakko smirked, “I’m having the time of my life with my partner, Milk. You’ve met milk, you know they’re…” Yakko goes on and on about how amazing Milk is. Which only grew Scratchysniff more and more worried.  
“Yakko,” Scartchyness said genuinely, “Are you using the milk to cope cope with he fact that your siblings left you.  
Yakko starts to get an attitude and he rolls his eyes, “FOR YOUR INFORMATION SCRATCHY MY SIBS LEFT AFTER THE FACT THAT I BECAME MADLY IN LOVE WITH MILK!” Yakko breathed heavily about to go in for another yell, “THEY HATED HOW I WAS HAPPY SO THEY LEFT ME!”  
“Yakko juzt calm down,” he said as Yakko magically started to calm down, “Maybe ze ziblings weren’t ze izzue. Maybe ze issue waz you.”  
Yakko rolled his eyes again, “Oh brother not another.”  
“Lizten Yakko,” Scratchy said, “I do not vant your mental health to deteriorate any vurthur. I know you mizz your ziblings. And if you vant to reconnect vith them you must let ze milk go. Ze milk doezn’t love you, ze milk has no veelings.”  
“WHAT DO YOU KNOW??” Yakko screamed as he got up, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE!!” Yakko then slammed the door and left. He ran into the Warner tower and sobbed, “I am so sorry Milkie, I just don’t understand why nobody understand our love,” he cried and cried and cried and one tear slipped into the milk. 

Part 3: The end of an endless love 

Thoughts started flowing in his head, “So many people thought that they should not be together so they shan’t,” he queried.  
“Milkie should we not be together?” he questioned, “MILKIE ANSWER ME,” he cried. But he had lost hope he knew the Milk wasn’t really real, he just tried to ignore it for the past few years. He then drank a bit of the milk and sobbed, “I'M SORRY I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THAT!” Yakko cried. But the effects already came into effect and his stomach started hurting really bad. It hurt so bad that he started crying. Why did this pain hurt so bad. Maybe it was a sign that Milk hated him after all that time, “FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!” Yakko exited the Warner tower.  
Yakko loved Milk but he couldn’t be with them if the feeling wasn’t mutual. Especially if the milk was being so harmful towards him. He had to call his sibs and apologise. 

Part 4: Fourgwivenwess

Yakko and his siblings had a falling out a while ago but today was the day he fixed everything. Yakko was outside, in the alleyway crying like the bitchass has been doing for like 30 minute fucking straight I swear to god this bitch is so fucking emotional I’m getting tired of his ass. Yakko went on his 2004 BlackBerry 7100t phone and called his siblings.  
“H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h,” Yakooooo said over the phone trying to form words to them. He’s never at loss of words, HE'S THE WORDY GUY.  
“What the fuck do you fuckin need you fucking ass of a mother fucking person?” Wakko asked politely.  
“I uh.”  
“Shut the fuck up I don’t wanna hear it,” Wakko said.  
“Let me just explain,” Yakko pleaded  
“What’s to explain? You abandoned us for a cup of milk.”  
“They weren’t just a cup of m—!” he stopped himself. The milk clearly didn’t love him anymore. In fact, the milk probably isn’t even sentient so he should just forget about the milk. Tears started to form but he sucked them up and continued on, “Wakko I’m— I am so sorry.”  
“It’s a little too late for sorry Yakko,” Dot chimed in, “Do you even remember what you did on that day?”

It was a normal day at the Warners. They had a fun day terrorizing people’s lives buuUuuUUuUut something was off….something was strange. The energy in the house was not epic, gamers. Yakko opened the fridge to get some food and to his surprise it was a glass of milk.  
“Where did we get this glass of milk from?” Yakko asked his sibs, ‘We don’t even have a milk jug here. How would it get here’ But then he heard a voice  
“Yakko~” the mysterious voice called out.  
“Who- who was that?” Yakko asked. Yakko then turned to the Milk, “Wh-was that you?”  
“Yes, Yakko-Kun. I Freaking love you, ” the Milk said in an elegant tone, ”I know we just met but, I hope we can be together forever and ever--”  
Just before the Milk could finish Dot and Wakko bursted into the kitchen, “Are you talking to milk?” Dot asked judgingly.  
“Aren’t you lacked of toesed and toddlered ants?” Wakko asked.  
“Get away!” Yakko yelled unintentionally. For some reason he felt connected to this milk. He felt as if he could love this milk. Not just love it as in like the food but be in love with this milk, “If you’re gonna judge out love then you guys might as well leave!”  
“Yakko, you can’t be serious it’s milk—“ Dot said, laughing.  
“YOU GUYS JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND,” the angsty boi yelled.  
“So hostile,” Wakko said while rolling his eyes, “let’s go give Yakko some space,” he says as he leads Dot out of the water tower.

Yakko sighs happily to know that he’s alone with the milk, “Heya Milkie how you doing?” the Milk did not respond. Instead it tilted a bit to the side. “Hm, I guess that means that you’re doing fine,” Yakko smiled while turning on the TV, “I’m sorry for those two Milk they just...wouldn’t understand.”

“Y-yes I remember that day sibs.”  
“That’s not all, Yakko!” Dot said angrily, “even after that day you ignored our PRESENCE you told us to leave the tower whenever we started talking! We even were going to accept you and the milk as a couple but you were so rude to us.”  
“I-I did that?”  
“YES!” Dot rolled her eyes, “and you always wonder why that milk doesn’t talk to you Yakko. It’s probably because you’ve been so rude to everyone except for the milk.”  
“I never thought about it that way…” Yakko looked down in his palms, “but all that does not matter because me and Milk are no longer together and I am so sorry for being and awful, terrible, ignorant, milk-obsessed brother,” he starts to tear up again this bitch really do not stop cryingg, “I just want my siblings back.”  
To his assumption his sibs hung up on him. But not because they were mad at him but it was actually because they were right behind him opened arms and ready to give him a hug. He went to their arms and whispered, “I am so sorry.”  
Dot and Wakko nodded at each other and they said at the same time, “We forgive you,” which was a very dumb decision because why the fuck would they fuckin forgive the bitch who fuckingggg abandoned them anywayssss………..  
“Now, Yakko pull yourself together,” Dot said, grinning, “You need to win that Milk back.”

Part?????: The Grand Finale

“Wh-what do you mean,” Yakko Alvin Warner said to the f e a m a l e character seester as he unhugged her.  
“You still deserver that Milk.”  
“Heh….you really think they’ll take me back?”  
“I know so, this fic is call Yalk andwe need some Yalky moments,” hehhe fourth wall break amirite kids.  
So the siblings went up to the Warner tower and opened the door and there stood Milk sobbing on the floor.

“M-milk,” Yakko said in a gulp as Milk looked up to Yakko.  
“Yakko-Kun?” the Milk said her first words since the incident.  
“Milk-San!” He smiled and hugged her, “You spoke to me!”  
“Of course I spoke to you!” Milk said with a milky grin, “I love you!!”  
They then embraced each others as Dot and Wakko started up a conversation.  
“Dot, I thought you were lying when you said the Milk could talk….I thought he was just crazy.”  
“Oh, Wakko, of course the Milk can talk,” Dot said with a smile.

Part hhhhhhhhhhhhh:Epiloge

And that is the end of the Milk and Yakko lore. I hope it didn’t cause you quite a snore. But, if you are a whore. You’d know there’s many many more. There are stories in the future and stories in the past. Stories from crossed universes that last. Stories that are weird stories that are here. But what we all know is that Yalk is everything and can be found in anything.

**Author's Note:**

> @yakkoxmilk on tumblr for more


End file.
